


First Day

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: It's Stella's first day at Signal Academy, how will her parents cope?





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short one shot to say thanks to dropthegraceart over on tumblr who drew me an absolutely amazing Yang/Merc picture!!! Also Stella is her oc not mine, I'm just borrowing her for this story!!

This was it, today was the day, Yang promised herself that she wouldn't cry but she was barely holding it together, her little girl Stella was all grown up and heading off to her first day at Signal Academy. But she was Yang Xaio Long, she survived the fight against Salem and would still go out and kick Grimm butt all over Vale. So she would not cry in front of her daughter, no she would do that later when she was home and could cuddle up with Mercury all day until Stella returned home for the day. But what if she got hurt? What if Yang wasn't there to help her? No, she would be fine, Qrow was back teacher at Signal and he would go above and beyond to make sure Stella was kept in good health. 

"Now you be good today Stella, don't go get into to much trouble okay?" Yang heard Mercury say to their daughter.

"Yes dad, I promise to be on my best behaviour." Stella said as she rolled her lilac eyes.

"Good girl." Mercury said as he ruffled his daughters hair before pulling her into a hug.

"Daaaaaad!" Stella whined as she tried to break free from the hug so she could fix her now slightly ruined hair, making Mercury laugh a little. 

That was it, that was the scene that broke Yang and let the tears slowly escape from her eyes. Damn it, why was it when ever Mercury did something cute with their kid it made Yang want to cry? Yang's tears didn't escape the attention of Stella though.

"Mum are you okay?" Stella asked, as she came to stand in front of Yang.

"Yeah I'm fine, just sad my little star is growing up too fast." Yang replied as she sniffled loudly, drawing the attention of a few of the other people, Yang then knelt down and pulled Stella into a crushing hug.

"Mum! Can't. Breath!" Stella managed to get out, her cheeks going a little red at the embarrassing scene she didn't want to be apart of, she loved her family but sometimes they could just be a little to embarrassing.

"Sorry." Yang said as she let Stella go, another sniffle, which she used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away.

"Ugh you guys are soooo embarrassing." Stella mumbled, earning a laugh from both her parents.

"I can't believe our little Stella is all grown up!" Suddenly came the teary voice of Tai, his cheeks already stained with dried tears, fresh tears already starting to fall.

"Oh no." Stella whispered oh so quietly, she had to make an escape before her granddad really embarrassed her. But she was too late in making her escape as her granddad pulled her into a hug.

"It's all going to fast again!" Tai wailed loudly, gaining the attention of pretty much everyone else in the courtyard of Signal. "First Yang, then Ruby and now you!" 

"Ugh how am I related to you guys again?" Stella grumbled as she pulled free from Tai. Then the bell for Signal rang informing the students to make their way inside.

"Well I guess this is it." Stella said, her voice full of confidence. "Wish me luck."

"Be sure to study hard and listen to all your teachers okay!" Tai said, his voice still crackling from his crying.

"Yes, I promise to be good." Stella replied before she ran off towards the school. "Love you guys!" Stella then shouted back before continuing her run.

"We love you too!" Yang shouted back before letting out a sigh, her tears now gone. "Guess we should head back home." Yang said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Tai replied.

"Don't you have work to go to dad?" Yang then asked/reminded her father. 

"Oh yeah, guess it would be a bad sign if the headmaster didn't show up on the first day." Tai said with a chuckle as he made his way towards Signal.

As Yang and Mercury began to make their way home, Yang heard a very quiet sniffle come from Mercury. Yang turned to look at him, he was trying to cover up his tears she knew were going to start falling down his face.

"Awww Merc, it's okay, she's going to be fine." Yang said as she gently rubbed his shoulder.

"I know, it's just, I miss her already." Mercury said, sniffling like Yang had done not long before.

"I miss her too." Yang said as she pulled Mercury into a hug, kissing him softly. "Did you want to go get some pizza and milkshakes to make you feel better?" Yang then asked him.

"Yeah pizza sounds good." Mercury replied as he and yang slowly pulled apart to look each other in the eyes. 

"You know, you can have a really soft side when you want to." Yang said with a smirk.

"Yang I swear to Oum, if you tell anyone I cried, I'll tell Ruby about your secret stash of cookies." Mercury threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Yang said as she playfully hit him.

"Wouldn't I?" Mercury challenged, the two stared each other down before Yang giggled, her giggling causing Mercury to laugh lightly.

"I love you Mercury." Yang said after a happy sigh, leaning into him before taking his hand in hers and making their way towards the local diner.

"Love you too Blondie." Mercury replied as he placed a kiss atop her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!!! Again massive thanks to dropthegraceart for the picture! I love it so so so much!!!


End file.
